Throughout history pots and pans have been made in one or two selected designs. Either the pot was manufactured with side walls extending upwardly from the bottom portion and perpendicular to the bottom portion or with side walls extending upwardly and slightly outwardly from the bottom portion. A major problem with pots and pans of these types exists when one removes the cover on a boiling or cooking mixture within the pot to view the same occurs because steam rising from the boiling or cooking of food within the pot makes it virtually almost impossible to view the contents of the pan closely without steam contacting one's face or one's hands when stirring the contents. Also, pouring contents from pots or pans in which the sides are perpendicular or extend outwardly about the pan encounted similar difficulties.
An object of this invention is to create a pot or pan in which one can view the full circumference of the interior of the cooking and/or boiling contents more easily and in which one can stir the contents without any steam rising from the contents contacting the face or hands of the user. A further object of the invention is to provide a pot wherein the use, lifting and pouring of the contents is facilitated. Another object of the invention is to provide a pot which is relatively simple in manufacture and highly efficient in use.